Amour Mortel
by Writing Souls
Summary: Albus/oc and Tom riddle/oc a young hufflepuffian is catapulted through time... directly into Tom Riddle! Will she get back to Albus? Will she want to? read and find out! its actually really good, Trust me.


**AN: Hello and welcome all you Tom Riddle/oc fans! This fanfiction is dedicated to my good friend Goldenfinch07. Go read her stuff on quotev!**

_The course of love never did run smooth- William Shakespeare._

"Lila!" A young girl of 15 whipped around on the platform, curly golden hair flying around and forest green eyes searching for who called her name. "LILA!" The voice came again, and was subsequently found to be Albus Severus Potter(S) followed James Sirius Potter(G), Scorpius Malfoy(R), Rose Weasley(G), Jasper Longbottom(H), Sapphire Brown(R) and Cayo Clearwater(S). They all stopped, huffing and puffing in front of her, Albus pushed his brown hair out of his eyes and stared at her badge, "Look guys!Lila Rosenberg is officially a Prefect!" Scorpius smirked at her, leaning back against the station wall, "So this is what happens when we don't owl for two months!" Cayo raised her brow "And I suppose it didn't occur to ANY of you to say congratulations?" Jasper nudged James cheekily "What's happened to MANNERS James? I thought you were the PERFECT GENTLEMAN, listening to your Mum." James slipped out his wand and muttered something under his breath at Jasper, then grinned as a flurry of sparks made his hair turn yellow. "Their Jasper! Now your hair matches your house!" Rose grinned "Wouldn't make much difference with me! My hair's red enough as it is! But Albus would be green, and so would Cayo, James would be red, Scorpius is blue with Sapphire... Hey Sapphire would have Sapphire hair" Lila frowned "Guys! hurry up and let's get ON THE TRAIN!" The next few minutes were a flurry of bags, screeches and hisses... resulting in 8 very disgruntled 5th years+ one 6th year(James). "Next time," Gasped Albus, "Let's use magic."

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

As they chatted in the compartment, Lila glanced at her watch and shrieked, causing most of her friends to jump and James unfortunately bumping his head on the ledge above, then swearing. "What," He exclaimed, rubbing his head, "Was that about" Lila was now stuffing herself in to her robes and managed to gasp out "Prefect meetings! Now!" With that she rushed into the corridor leaving 7 confused people staring after her, "Ah" said Scorpius solemnly, "The hardships of the great and powerful prefects." And then he cowered and laughed as they pelted him with books. Cayo exchanged a glance with Sapphire, "So Albus... Is there anyone you have a crush on?" He blushed bright red and stuttered, "N-no of course not!" James turned incredulously. "Oh,Albus! No need to be shy! Be a man and admit you like Lila!" Albus shoved James then blushed a even brighter red as everyone turned incredulously, then James started singing "Albus and Lila up a tree! KISSING!"

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

This small group of friends separated off into their respective houses, Rose and James to Gryffindor, Scorpius and Sapphire to Ravenclaw, Albus and Cayo to Slytherin and Lila and Jasper to Hufflepuff. Lila was greeted with laughs and congratulations at her new responsibilities. Professor Mcgonagall waited a few minutes before bringing the great hall to a hushed silence by walking to the podium. "Quiet please, the first years will now be sorted." Professor Astenforth walked purposefully to the front, followed by shivering first years, before placing the sorting hat on the stool provided, then stepped back. The slit in the hat opened, it coughed, then sang in a raspy voice,

_"A thousand years or more ago_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!"_

The school applauded, then Professor Astenforth cleared his voice and announced "Assen, Lillith!" A young, pale quivering girl shakily made her way to the front and slipped on the hat, it paused for a moment then announced "RAVENCLAW!" The table 2nd to the right cheered as the girl practically ran to the table. This continued until "Wimberley, Jack!" was sorted into Hufflepuff. Then Professor Mcgonagall proceeded to do the typical warnings about the forbidden forest, then everyone devoured the food.

* * *

><p>Lila POV<p>

Lila walked up to her bed and sighed as she sank down into its fluffy warmness, how good it was to be back at Hogwarts! She was just about to pick up her favourite book when she herd a shrill scream in the corridor, then hurried footsteps running down the stairs. Lila sighed and stood once more, 'Well I'd better see what they've done, after all I AM a Prefect.' She pushed open the little trapdoor, and made her way out. Lila peered around the dimly lit corridor, 'there's no one here?' she took a step forward, then jumped back as a small tinkling sound reverberated around the passageway. She knelt and picked up a small necklace with an hourglass in the middle, Lila wrinkled her nose at this strange contraption, and was walking back into the common room when she slipped, and as she did so her hand flicked the hourglass back and spinning many times...

**AN: **

**Me:Well! thats all done and dusted, I promise there'll be Tommy in the next chapter!**

**Tom:There better be! The story is sooooooooooooo boring!**

**Me: You mean boring without YOU! Hey people out there! please prove Tom wrong and give me lots of reviews! Byeee, Writing Souls. :3**


End file.
